Going into a bleach Marysue
by AteTooMuchCookies
Summary: Rangiku and Araki (OC) invades a mary sue fanfic and lists down all the violations to the authorities. Go look for BLEACH OC INTERVIEW: CHIZU ARAKI to learn about her RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach Mary Sue investigations**

**My OC Araki and Rangiku invade a mary sue fanfic that involve their captain; Hitsugaya Toshiro and some OC named Peggy Sue **

**Chizu Araki: Mine**

**Bleach: Tite Kubo**

_Fake conversation:_

_Anty: Heloo! This fanfiction is in dedication for mary sue haters. _

_Araki: I like going to fanfictions. :D but i hate mary sues too...too perfect no good sons of a-_

_Anty: Shut up! Hey, what would you do if someone said you're a mary sue?_

_-awkward silence-_

_Araki: I would personally take Akuma No Kaminari and pierce her through my own heart..._

_Anty: I made the first victim to be Hitsugaya because (if you read the interview with rukia) she developed a crush for him. Hehe..._

The days were quiet as the usual paperwork took over Araki's mind. She silently signed them in her seat as she was almost falling asleep. "Araki." She heard a loud voice boom as the front door opened. Araki looked up to find her captain with a pile of paperwork in his hands. "Have you seen Matsumoto?" He asked. Araki twirled her hair and shook her head. "Seriously...where has that woman ran off to this time!?" He said as he exited the room. "You can come out now, Rangiku-san." Araki said as she started signing papers again. "Thanks a lot Araki!" Rangiku glowed as she got up from behind the couch. "What's with you and paperwork anyway? You're like the total opposite of Captain." Araki asked as she looked at Rangiku. "It's a world wile fact I can't do paperwork." Rangiku said as laid sat on the couch to rest. Soon, Araki's phone started beeping. "Hmm?" Rangiku asked as she opened one eye. "Hollow?" Rangiku asked. "Worse..." Araki mumbled darkly. "Worse?" Rangiku said as she quickly sat up. "Mary sue..." Araki said. "Who?" Rangiku asked. "Mary sue's a term given to overpowered, way too perfect OC's. There are also other reasons to be called a mary sue. It was long before I encountered them again..." Araki said. "I'm going to go check out this Mary sue." Araki said as she grabbed Akuma No Kaminari. "Wait, can I come? Wait...where are we going anyway?" Rangiku asked. "I'll tell you when we get there." Araki said as she opened her phone and pressed the button to teleport them into the story.

Soon, the portal opened which sent Araki and Rangiku falling outside of Second squad barracks. "Eh. Could've been worse." Araki said as she helped Rangiku up. "This is where our story starts... The rule of trespassing in another story is to make sure that we are not detected in anyway. This isn't our world." She explained. "So what do we do here?" Rangiku asked. "You don't suppose we'll attack her!?" She continued in disbelief. "What!? No! I would write down the violations of the suethor." Araki said as she took out a pen and pencil. "Wow...where did you get that?" Rangiku asked. "Always had them with me." Araki said with a grin. Soon, they had to walk over to a bush to hide. "Let's see our little Mary sue now..." Araki said as the two popped their heads out of the bush. "Do you even have info on her?" Rangiku asked. "Only on her abilities. She has...uh...she's mastered kido...she has...two zanpakutos which are impossible...and she's expert in shunpo and swords fightning." Araki said as she checked her phone. "No way in bloody hell our we going to fight that!" Rangiku exclaimed. "We're not. We're going to make sure that the authorities take care of her...hope she'll get erased from existence." Araki said with a huge smirk across her face. The two popped their heads out of the bush. "And here is she is." Araki said as the shadow of their Mary sue appeared. As they saw who it was, they were shocked with the appearance. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Rangiku exclaimed. "She has bigger boobs than I have! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Rangiku shouted in disbelief. "Oh it gets worse, trust me..." Araki said. "And is that even allowed in Sereitei!?" Rangiku asked as she pointed at the mary sue. The mary sue had bottom hair length rainbow colored hair, green and red eyes and is wearing what appears to be shorts a yellow top that doesn't even cover her stomach area. "Most Mary sues don't wear the usual uniform." Araki explained. "And for some reason, they get away with it." She continued. "Her name's Peggy Sue." she finished. "Thats so original..." Rangiku said sarcastically. "She's ranked..." Araki continued as she read through her phone, stopping in disbelief. "She took my freaking position!" _For those who dont know, Araki is 10th squad 3rd seat._ Araki shouted. "Violation one, FREAKING MARY SUE TAKES MY FREAKING POSITION!" Araki shouts. "She's going to the squad barracks let's go there." Rangiku said. They hid behind the main office as they peeped through the window. "Wait...you're not telling me..." Araki started.

**The sunny days we as wonderful as ever for Peggy. She was carrying the usual paperwork to the office and hoped this time she could impress her captain. She had always been head over heels for the kid prodigy, ever since the day she saw him**

Araki read through the fan fiction to see where they were in the part of the story. She stood there in shock and quickly read through again. "Seriously!?" She asked in disbelief. "Our Mary sue's victim is Captain Hitsugaya..." Araki said as Rangiku looked at her with shocked eyes. "Victim?" Rangiku asked. "Mary sues often have love interests. Mostly all the time, their love interest falls in love with them ALMOST AFTER THE FIRST TIME THEY MET." Araki explained. "Is that even possible!?" Rangiku asked. Araki shrugged. "The next part of the story! Quiet!" Araki said as she read over her phone.

**Peggy reached in front of the door and prepared to open it. She sighed at the thought of Rangiku being in there with HER Hitsugaya.**

"Eh!?" Rangiku said in disbelief. "HER?" Araki asked in the background

**That's right. HER Hitsugaya. She never liked the vice captain of tenth squad. She thinks Rangiku's hogging over poor Hitsugaya. **

"LET ME KILL HER! LET ME KILL HER!" Rangiku said as she unsheathed Haineko. "Calm down!" Araki said as she tried to make Rangiku calm down as the blonde swung Haineko carelessly in the air.

**She tried to act as kawaii-desu as much as she can when she's with Hitsugaya**

"Kawaii-desu?" Araki and Rangiku asked in unison.

**She opened the front door with a smiling look on her face. "HITSUGAYA-KUN! I got you your papers!" She said with the most kawaii-desu look she could muster. **

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!?" The two shouted in unison. "I doubt anyone..can get away with that...but she is a mary sue..." Araki slowly said

**"What do you want?" he asked her. "Aww, Hitsugaya-kun! Don't be so mean! I'm just here to deliver today's paperwork." Peggy answered with an innocent tone. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Hitsugaya said. "Y**ou go, taicho!" Rangiku said as she raised her fist in success. **"Everyone deserves a break." Peggy cooed. **"Not Hitsugaya-taicho...paperwork is technically his LIFE." Araki said with a short giggle. The two peeked over the window. **"Fine, what do you want?" Hitsugaya said as he looked over the girl. Peggy smiled in happiness as she let the papers down. "Well...I have something important to tell you...being your third seat and all.." She said passionately. **"Gross..." Araki said. **She positioned to try all the tricks she can for it to work. She positioned herself besides Hitsugaya's ear. "Just tell me already." Hitsugaya said with an irritated look. "Promise not to get mad okay?" She cooed. "What did you-" He started but was pulled for a kiss on the lips. **Rangiku quickly pulled Araki's head down from the window. "Parental Guidance!" She shouted. "That was disturbing..." Araki said. She took the paper and started writing. "Violation 2, using kawaii-desu. Violation 3: Didn't rate this appropriately." She continued as she wrote. Soon, everything around them is changing. "What's happening!?" Rangiku asked. "Scene change. BRACE YOURSELF!" Araki shouted.

Soon, they were in the tenth squad resting place, In more specific versions, Peggy's bedroom. The two hid behind her bedroom as they listened from the window.

**Peggy sighed as she laid on the bed. She smiled and looked at the pink hilted zanpakutos. "I wish mom and dad were here." She mumbled. She remembered the day where her parents got brutally murdered in front of her eyes. **Rangiku felt sorry for her. "Don't be. All Mary sues have a sad past. It just takes either true love...or magical healing 69...to get them to forget about it." (I'll give a cookie anyone who knows what 69 is.) Araki explained. **She touched her lips and remembered the moment. "His lips were cold, but tasted nice." **"Ew..." Araki said. **"At least I got him before that bastard Rangiku. Not to mention Hinamori. Just because they're vice captains doesn't mean they can control me." she continued with a harsh expression on her face. **"And now she hates Hinamori...perfect..." Rangiku mumbled under her breathe. **"They're just jealous of me. Jealous of how pretty I am, how strong I am, how kind I am and how lovable I am." She said with a smirk. ** "LOL what?" Rangiku said. **"He's mine...no matter what..." she said as looked at her 2 zanpakutos. Being in the royal sue family, she was indeed powerful. She achieved her Bankai and shikai through self training and she learned her kido from...no one! **"Violation 4: Overpowered and taught by no one." Araki said as she noted down. **"Chirema, Arazu, Show yourself." she called out to her two zanpakuto. The materialized form of the zanpakutos took shape of two girls wearing long kimonos. One girl has a red kimono and red hair tied in a bun. She has a lamp on one hands a sword on another. The other zanpakuto had blue pigtails that reached her knees "**Wait..." Araki said suspiciously. **And a blue kimono. In one hand, she had a glass container with a handle filled with water and a sword on another. Harmonized, they called to their master. "You called?" "Yeah, can you help me get stronger?" She asked. "Peggy, you're already freaking strong!" Chirema said, she's the red one. "Are you not satisfied that you achieved Bankai and shikai on your own?" Arazu said calmly. Peggy sighed. "You two are no help!" She said. The two zanpakutos frowned and disappeared. **"Who talks to their zanpakuto's like that!?" Rangiku asked. "Scene change!" Araki said as everything shifted.

They appeared outside Hitsugaya's room. **"She kissed me...Oh my gosh...she..." He said as he paced back and forth. **Araki and Rangiku pressed their ears outside of the bedroom to listen. **He had his index finger and thumb on his chin as he continued to remember. He stopped on his tracks as his cheeks revealed crimson. He laid on his bed and placed a pillow over his face. "SHE FREAKING KISSED ME!" He shouted. **"Does the captain act like that?" Rangiku asked as she pointed. Araki shrugged. **Soon, a hell butterfly came in. "Emergency Captain's meeting!?" He said as he jolted to the first squad barracks in his pajamas. **"Are you serious?" Araki said. **He came across Peggy who had her zanpakuto sheathed. "Hitsugaya-kun!" she greeted. Hitsugaya's cheeks grew red. He merely waved a hand as the two ran to the captain's meeting. "Wait, why are you coming?" He asked. "I was summoned." Peggy said innocently. "Alright." they said as they emtered the hall. They looked around to find the other captains too in pajamas. "Hitsugaya-taicho, Peggy Sanseki, you're late." Yamomoto said. "moshiwakarimazen" they said as they bowed. **"If you can't type in japanese, don't try..." Araki said as they continued to listen. **They walked to their spot with Hitsugaya infront of Peggy. "This captain meeting's held because there had been suddenly large amounts of hollows appearing, they have been ranked adjuchas." Yamomoto said. "Peggy sue's also here to assist. She was ranked one of the strongest under the captain level." He continued. "After a while, we will set out for the world of the living." He finished. **"Scene change!" Rangiku said as everything twirled. They were in the living world. Just as expected there were so many hollows. "Aw come on!" Rangiku whined. They hid from the other's eyes in a small bush, **The senkimon appeared as Peggy grasped onto both her zanpakutos. "This is it. I'm going to Prove I'm way better than Hinamori and Rangiku." She mumbled. As they exited the groups were separated and they were off to battle the hollows. **"They don't need captains to defeat hollows! We can just let Ichigo-san and his team fight them off." Araki said as she face palmed. **"Melt away, Chirema!" She said as she took her zanpakuto and folded it into half. **"WHAT!?" The two shouted in unison. **Then she separated them to reveal a fan. **"This makes no sense..." Araki said as she looked down. **Peggy raised the fan and sent fiery attacks at the hollows. She looked at Hitsugaya. He was already in Bankai mode. **"THE CAPTAIN WILL NOT, NOR EVER, USE BANKAI ON LOW LEVEL FREAKING HOLLOWS!" Rangiku shouted. **Soon, a horrified expression hit Peggy. She said Hitsugaya falling from the sky with one of the wings in half. She quickly ran for him. "Hitsguaya-Kun!" She shouted as she desperately tried to catch him. She caught him. "Are you okay?" She said. Hitsugaya slowly nodded. "Thank..you..." he started but was cut off as he collapsed. "HITSUGAYA-KUN!" She shouted as it began to rain. She glared at the hollowsa. "Bankai!" She shouted. **"She's using bankai on hollows. Low level freaking hollows. WHY!?" Araki complained. **"Sora no Kaminari!" She finished as she took her other zanpakuto to make another fan. She combined the two to make a big fan as the lightning appeared. **Araki felt her head about to explode. "SORA...NO...KAMINARI!? LET ME KILL HER!" She shouted as she unsheathed Akuma No Kaminari. "Calm down! Calm down!Wait... Water plus fire equals lightning? Wait whaaaat!?" Rangiku said. **She took down all the hollows in one blow of her bankai. "Amazing..." Soi fon said. "She really is worth to call royal." Byakuya said as Peggy finished off the hollows. Everyone was mesmerized by her bankai. **The two facepalmed. **She quickly came to Hitsugaya's aid. Soon, they returned to Soul Society. **"Scene change!" Araki shouted.

**Rain poured as Peggy sat in her room **"Great…" Araki said as the two ran for cover. **She was worried about what would happen to Hitsugaya. "I hope he's alright." She mumbled. As the door opened, her eyes widened. Hitsugaya entered the room with a smile on his face. "Hitsugaya-kun!" She glowed. He sat beside her. "You okay?" He asked. **"I don't like where this is leading…" Rangiku said slowly. **"Yeah…I am…look, I'm sorry I surprised kissed you before…" Peggy said as she blushed. "But I decided I love you." She said with a smile. "I love you too." He said as they pulled for a kiss. **"Alright! That's enough!" Araki said as she covered her eyes. Soon, the room shifted and they returned back to the tenth squad barracks. "Wow…how long were we gone?" Rangiku asked. "We couldn't have been too long." Araki said with a smile. She held up the paper with the violations in her hand. "Oh yeah, what about that?" Rangiku asked. "Eh? This?" Araki said as the paper disappeared from their sight. "What happened?" Rangiku asked in bewilderment. "It's sent to the authorities." Araki said as she glowed. "By the way, we can't tell anyone we did this." She continued. Rangiku smiled and nodded. The door busted open to reveal a furious Hitsugaya with paperwork in his hands. "MATSUMOTO!" He shouted at the top of his voice in anger. "Eeeep!" Rangiku exclaimed as she stared at her captain. Araki laughed as Hitsugaya scolded Rangiku. She sighed at the fact there were more…more Mary sues that exists...And more yet to come.

Fin

Coversation:

_Anty-chan: Alright! This is the start of an adventure of Rangiku and Araki as they leap in fanfictions._

_Araki: That was pretty disturbing_

_Rangiku: I agree_

_Anty-chan: To know more about Araki, go look for BLEACH OC INTERVIEW: CHIZU ARAKI._

_Araki: You always put in your fanfictions...why?_

_Anty-chan: So people know about you. But trust me, I have a whole portfolio of your information._

_Rangiku: Wow. Anyway, send us more stories if you want. If you can, make a parody Mary sue story for us. It MIGHT be fun to be in._

_Araki: RxR! Anyway, see you._

_Rangiku: let's go back. Captain's going to look for us. _

_Araki: *Nods*_

_-Araki and Rangiku leaves-_

_Anty-chan: Watch out for my other stories. I might start making an interview of Bleach characters...maybe. Or Vocaloid-bleach song fictions. _


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Mary Sue Investigations 2

Anty: I got bored. I'm taking a break from Bleach INSaNITY, so I made an episode of you guys wonder how Araki and Rangiku's states in the fanfictions work, they are invisible. They can touch the characters in said story, but the characters cannot touch or see them. It's like a one way mirror thing. Oh, and the time around them is not the same like in the Real world. Fanfiction time would be faster than the normal one. sorry if these didn't apply in the one before I only thought of it now. In this fanfictions, Araki doesn't exist because she is an OC. If they mess the storyline up, the fanfiction universe will fall and they won't be able to get back to the real world. Poorly written, I know.

Random Note: I write my stories every night around 10. Also, Hitsugaya being here is a friend's request. She also requested for a pleasure wanting mary sue, and for little shiro-kun to be the victim. Though she wants Mary sue to be a lying girlfriend. Do not rage at me. Please.

Araki sat at the couch browsing a fashion magazine she found on Rangiku's desk. Rangiku was going somewhere. Said place was most likely to be a drinking area with Hisagi and Kira. Hitsugaya was in a captain's meeting. Araki scrolled through the catalog with a boring look on her face. She didn't find anything she liked. Soon, the front door bursted open only to reveal Rangiku with paperwork in her right hand a sake bottle in another. "Yo!" she greeted Araki. Rangiku's face was covered by the paperwork. When she placed the paper work on her desk and scratched her head. "Hey, have you seen my magazine? It was just here a wh-" she said, but she found the catalog in Araki's hands. "Give me that!" she said as she snatched the magazine. "It's called privacy. Learn it." Rangiku finished. Araki shrugged and laid down on the couch. Soon, her phone beeped. "Eh?" Araki mumbled as she lazily flicked it open. Soon, her eyes widened in shock. "What's wrong?" Rangiku asked. "Mary sue orders." Araki said as she quickly placed the phone back into her shihakusho. She took Akuma No Kaminari and pierced the floor with it. "Eh? Why didn't you just press the phone?" Rangiku asked. "Said button was broken." Araki said as she turned Akuma No Kaminari counter clockwise. A portal opened for her. "Do I have to go?" Rangiku asked. "You're my personal assistant." Araki said. "for what?" "To make sure I don't kill the character and destroy the whole universe of Fanfiction." Araki said as she grinned. She jumped into the portal. "Wait!" Rangiku shouted as she followed after her. They were now falling from such a considerable height. Soon, they hit the mighty roof of...Kurosaki Ichigo's house. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Rangiku said as she rubbed her knees. "Our victim's Kurosaki-san then." Araki mumbled as the two landed on the ground. "KUROSAKI-KUN!" A high pitched voice came running towards them. "Inoue-san?" Rangiku asked. "No..." Araki said. As they saw who it was, their eyes widened with shock. It was like Rukia, only with yellow hair with a bow, bigger chest, and lighter skin. "What...the...hell..." Araki said slowly.

"This suethor lacks creativity." Araki said darkly as she rampaged through her pocket for her notepad. "Suethor?" Rangiku asked. "The creator of the sue. I'm Anty-chan's OC. Every character has a creator. You guys belong to TiTe Kubo." Araki explained as she wrote on her sketch pad. "Violation one: Recolor." She said. **Kagamine Sakura Miku Claire The Great, Claire for short, **"The hell is with that name?" Rangiku asked. **Ran towards her boyfriend, Kurosaki Ichigo. Her hair was complimented by the wind as her silky green dress swayed with her movements. **"Is it me or that was poorly written." Araki mumbled. **"Kurosaki-kun!" Claire shouted as she made her way through Ichigo's house. "Hi Claire-sama!" Yuzu greeted with a platter of cookies. Claire sighed. "I told you to call me Miku-sama. Claire-sama sounds weird."Claire said. **"If you have a name, use it, sunshine." Rangiku said dully as they stood beside Claire. Luckily, rules forbid the two characters to be seen or touched. **"Where's Karin-chan?" Claire continued. "In her room again." Yuzu said. "Your brother?" "Upstairs in his room as usual." "Thanks." Claire made her way upstairs. She knocked lightly on the door. "Kurosaki-kun?" She knocked. She opened the door only to be greeted by the lame Kuchiki Rukia. **"DID SHE JUST DESTROY AND COPIED KUCHIKI-SAN!?" Araki shouted in disbelief. **"Oh, it's Kuchiki, what do you ****want****?" Claire mumbled coldly. "Back at you." Rukia said. "I'm here to see my boyfriend." Claire said. "What ever, he's in Soul Society right now." Rukia said. Claire, without a word, turned into a Shinigami. Instead of the usual black and white shihakusho, she has a rainbow multicolored shihakusho. It changes color every 5 minutes. Her zanpakuto hilt is sparkling and her hair grew into 1 long pigtail with a big bow on her head. **"The hell?" Rangiku mumbled. "Apparently, it says here her name was taken from a Naruto character named Sakura Haruno, and 2 vocaloids named Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku. The idea of the big bow as well was taken from Rin." Araki said as she scrolled down her phone. "Violation 2: Multicolored and not following canon clothing." Araki said as she wrote down,

**She took her zanpakuto and opened a senkimon to Soul Society. She crossed and finally arrived. She decided to look for Ichigo at the Sixth squad barracks. When she arrived, she greeted good morning to the vice captain and the captain. Renji, who had a HUGE crush on her, couldn't say even a simple hi due to high worrying of making a fool out of himself. Byakuya, on the other hand, thought of her before as a weak child, but then learned to accept her as a fellow shinigami. **The two's eyes began twitching madly.** "Have you seen Kurosaki-kun?" Claire asked. "No." the two simply said. Claire left while Renji felt the urge to follow after her. Claire decided to look in the tenth squad division. She was greeted by Hitsugaya who looked at her with seducing eyes. Note, Claire was in his division...actually she's in dual division. **Araki pinched her nose because she felt the urge of a nosebleed coming. Rangiku stood there with wide eyes. "se-se-SEDUCING EYES!?" She shouted in disbelief. She wanted to grab anything next to her and throw it at Claire. **"Ta-taicho, have you seen K-kurosaki-kun?" Claire said shakily. Hitsugaya smirked. "did he lose his kitty?" **The two forced in their vomits. **He stood up and swayed towards Claire with his smirk. She just stood there and fear over whelmed her as she held onto her virginity. **"SCREW THIS!" Rangiku said as she made her way through the open door with hands up in the air. "I feel her pain..." Araki said. **He took her by the palm of her hand and kissed it gently. Claire's face was as red as ever. As he was about to pull her into a **_**hypnotizing kiss, **_she **found her ****strength**** and ****pushed**** him away. "Eh?" Hitsugaya asked in disbelief. "I'm not your ****sex**** (69) doll...I know what you did to Hinamori and Rangiku. I won't let you do the same!" She said. **"You're wrong. Hitsugaya-taicho's not YOUR sex doll you stupid suethor." Araki said. **Hitsugaya crossed his arms, but kept on the smirk. "Don't you want pleasure?" He asked. Claire stayed silent. "You want it don't you?" Hitsugaya said as his smirk grew wider. With a silent and red face, Claire made her way out of the door. **"Violation 3: Multiple canon crushes on her. Violation 4: OOC characters." Araki said as she scribbled down on her notepad. Rangiku still had an angry look. "VIOLATION 5! USING TAICHO AS A PLEASURE TOY!" Rangiku shouted in anger. **Claire was ****desperate**** to find him. She asked everyone but got no answer. She made her way to Rukongai. She remembered her fun times with Renji and Hitsugaya. She thought about Hitsugaya's question for a while. **_**"You want it don't you?" it **_**repeated in her head with the same captain tone. she does want it. She thought about Ichigo and let out a low chuckle. She now wondered **why** she picked Ichigo over Hitsugaya. She does want him. She doesn't want the strawberry. She wants the dragon. She knows what she wants. She knows what she should do to get it. She shunpo'ed to Sereitei and ran to the tenth squad barracks. **_"_now we know our mary sue is a lying son of a..." Rangiku started but was cut off by a smack on the head by Araki. **She opened the door slowly to reveal the usual Hitsugaya, bored as ever with paper work. When he saw her, a smile went on his face. More of a smirk exactly. "Ta-taicho?" Claire said as she went inside, locking the door slowly. "You made up your mind?" He asked as Claire slowly nodded, **"I don't like this..." Rangiku said slowly. **He stood up and unsheathed Hyourinmaru, which resulted to a shocked Claire. "Why?!" she said. **"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Rangiku cheered. "Ice, Rangiku-san. Hyourinmaru is ice," Araki corrected. **He placed a finger on her lips and hushed her. **The two were glued in place, but had the urge to run for it. It's official. There was no escape. The door was locked, only means of escaping is the window, which they have to open, but that would destroy the storyline if the other party noticed them. Nope. They were forced to watch what comes next. **Claire slowly backed up, but Hitsugaya aimed at Claire with his zanpakuto. Soon, his finger penetrated her mouth. Claire's cheeks grew red. **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Came the screams of both of the women. **He took Hyourinmaru and gradually used it to remove Claire's shihakusho. Claire couldn't move because his other finger was in her mouth. **Nothing. The two were never heard from until that scream. **And then, the Shihakusho fully removed, Claire was left with bra and shorts. Hitsugaya smirked. Taking hyourinmaru, he sliced the bra in half. **"Is that, possible...?" Rangiku asked, finally breaking to two's silence. **And then, Claire covered her chest with her arms with a shameful look on her face. "Afraid?" He asked. Claire slowly nodded. His smirk grew wider and he removed his finger from her mouth, gradually running it down on her chest and reached inside her shorts. **"FUCK THIS, I'M LEAVING!" Araki shouted as she took Akuma No Kaminari and pierced the floor. Turning it clock wise, she jumped through the newly made portal with Rangiku. "I don't want to hear the end of it." Rangiku said shakily as she stood there. Araki sat on the couch. "Can...you please get tea?" She mumbled slowly. She was mentally scarred. Her paper automatically disappeared. "Sure..." Rangiku made her way to the door, only to greeted by a white haired captain. "OH GOSH!" Rangiku shouted as she nearly knocked the boy with her boobs. "Taicho..." Araki started. Then remembering everything she just encountered. She just stared at the boy with wide eyes, Rangiku stared at him too. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked annoyed. "Nothing..." The two said in chorus. The two, after a week, finally got back to forget about their 'incident'. As for now, many more mary sues exist. Many more...

Anty: Did you enjoy? I WILL NOT ABANDON BLEACH INSANITY. This is just a vacation from it.


End file.
